Multi-storey buildings across roads have been built; however each of the structures built on each side of the road are of substantial size as is the middle structure bridging the two side buildings that is over the road. The middle building mainly serves as a passageway to connect the two side buildings, while the offices and parking garages are on the side buildings.
To the best of our knowledge there are no multi-storey buildings, built on columns situated either on the edge of sidewalks, on the medians separating driving lanes or both.
Autonomous driverless vehicles have been proposed and some have been tested on the roads. However the design goal of these autonomous vehicles is to replace the human driver on the road; as such they include sensors to image and check the surroundings around the vehicle and a controller to quickly react to changes and adapt the speed, steering and brakes of the vehicle.
The general purpose autonomous vehicle has to respond to the plethora of situations that a human driver may encounter during extended driving, even when the odds of such situations are very small.
Our purpose in automated driverless parking is much limited, it is driving for several minutes at very low speed along a predetermined route, at low and steady speed and have a very high maneuvering capabilities, that enable parking in minimal spaces.